


Everything's Better With Sparkles

by FanficAllergy, RoseFyre



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [13]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Finnick Odair-Centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/pseuds/RoseFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick Odair meets his Quarter Quell outfit for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Better With Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Everything's Better With Sparkles  
> Theme: 18: Parade  
> Words: 300  
> Summary: Finnick Odair meets his Quarter Quell outfit for the first time.

**oOo**

 

“And this is your outfit!” Macro pulls away a sheet of fabric to reveal the mannequin underneath.

 

Finnick squints at it, trying to figure out what the big deal is. “What outfit? There’s just a naked dummy.”

 

“No, no, look closer! See?” He motions to the mannequin’s crotch “There! My masterpiece! The C String!”

 

He leans closer and can make out something made out of a flesh colored net. There’s a few small shells and glass woven into the net. Finnick looks back up at the stylist. “Sea String?”

 

“Yes, C String!” Macro reaches out to turn the dummy around. “See, it goes across your hip like this and you hold it between your glutes here like this and it has a little pouch for your jewels!”

 

“And I’m supposed to wear this?” He eyes it dubiously.

 

“Well no, not just this. I have this as well!” Macro holds up a box with a flourish.

 

“A necklace?”

 

The stylist bobs his head. “It’s made of seashells!”

 

“Uh huh. So you’re telling me I’m gonna go out in front of all of Panem wearing nothing but a Sea String and a necklace?”

 

“Well, that’s not entirely accurate. You’ll also be wearing glitter.”

 

“Glitter.”

 

“Everything’s better with glitter!” Macro gushes.

 

“I’m Finnick Odair, I don’t need your freaking glitter.”

 

“But sparkles!”

 

“No sparkles! Finnick Odair doesn’t do sparkles!”

 

“I suppose. We can forgo the glitter, just this once. Maybe a little oil instead. Yes, yes, I think that’s the ticket. We’ll oil you up, then slip you into your C String, then send you out to your adoring public!”

 

“I hope Mags has more to wear than this.”

 

“Oh of course, a pearl-encrusted gown! No one wants to see her!”

 

“Of course.” Finnick sighs. “Well, how do I get into this thing?”

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Written: 5/3/15  
> Rose and I needed something to cheer ourselves up after writing a really difficult chapter. Finnick Odair meets the male C-string... google it you will not be disappointed.


End file.
